


I Will Always Be Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Yours

It was spring, well at least in theory. The weather was cold for the time of year and the wind brought in a terrible chill off the river. Though Magnus didn’t really mind. All his best clothes were too hot to wear for the summer and he didn’t have to leave the apartment anyway which was good as all that wind always ruined his hair.

Instead he was seated on the floor in pyjama bottoms patterned with kittens and one of Alec’s worn black shirts. It was too big for his slender frame. The material was well worn from Alec’s muscular build, but Magnus liked it. It smelled like Alec. His back was resting back against a black, leather sofa that he’d placed before a brick fireplace. A blue, smokeless fire was crackling in the hearth, warming up the room and there was a plush, maroon rug spread out beneath him and a matching blanket pulled across his lap.

Magnus had settled down to read a few hours ago, waiting for Alec to return, but it was now well past three in the morning and Alec was still out. He sighed softly. He knew the work Alec did was dangerous and sometimes took him away for long periods of time. He knew what he had signed up for when they had first started dating, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t worry. Constantly. That was the price he paid for dating a shadowhunter. Then again, he was the immortal one and yet Alec had saved his life more than once.

Alec.

The mere thought of him brought a smile to the warlock’s lips. He had loved before, but it was never quite like this. This felt more real, more… He couldn’t describe it, like everyone else had just been a place holder in his life. Alec was ‘the one,’ but Magnus had never used the term before. He was immortal, but he knew he’d never find another after Alec. Never like this.

When Tess had lost Will, Magnus had been there for her. He knew how much it hurt to lose someone you loved. He’d tried to comfort her by telling her she would love again in time, but Tessa had only ever loved Will, and Jem of course. She had told him she would never love another. By a miracle, Tessa got Jem back, but she had never looked at another man the way she had looked at those two. Magnus hadn’t understood then, but he did now. Alec was his Will.

Alec may have come to terms with Magnus being immortal, but the truth was, it bothered Magnus more. He knew he had a long time yet to worry about that and he didn’t often dwell on it, but he did not like the thought of living after Alec. For the first time since he had realised he was immortal, he couldn’t see that far into his future.

The sound of a key in the door drew Magnus out of his thoughts and he looked up as Alec walked in and quickly closed the door behind himself.

The Chairman, who had been sound asleep beside Magnus, had suddenly leapt to his feet and rushed to greet the shadowhunter, rubbing himself against his leg.

“You stole my cat!” Magnus said, but it was with a smile. He watched as Alec stooped over to scratch the cats head affectionately.

Alec looked up, grinning at the warlock, but sudden guilt crossed his face. “Did I keep you up?” He frowned.

Magnus lifted his arms, opening them in a gesture for Alec to come to him. “I’ve gotten spoiled. I cannot sleep without those sexy arms around me.” He grinned. “Come here.”

Alec was still frowning as he hung his coat beside the door. He kicked his boots off before moving across the room to join his boyfriend.

The warlock lifted his blanket, holding it up as Alec curled up against him. He covered his boyfriend’s legs before slipping his arms around Alec, settling against the other. He felt a pang in his chest, Alec looked so exhausted and he told him just that.

“Yeah, it has been a long night. We got reports of demon activity in East Village. We killed a few shax demons, but didn’t see much else demon wise,” the younger man had responded. “Though something is going on over there. Jace and I were patrolling until Izzy and Clary showed up. If they hadn’t taken over, we’d both still be out.”

Magnus kissed his boyfriend’s head lightly, his hand lightly rubbed his side. “Look at my sexy boyfriend, protecting us from evil.”

Alec laughed softly, shaking his head before resting it on Magnus’s shoulder. “No, Jace is a better fighter than I. He is the real one who saved us all.”

“Alexander, Jace be damned, you are my hero. My sexy hero.”

The shadowhunter flushed. No matter how many times Magnus complimented him, he still found it hard to believe that anyone found anything good in him. He was getting better, but it was still hard to rid himself of his old fears of not being good enough. “You’re just bias,” he said softly.

“Bias? Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are strong, brave, selfless, gorgeous, handsome, sexy, perfect. And you are all mine and I am not sharing with anyone! You are absolutely perfect in my eyes and if anyone makes you feel any less than that, I will turn them into a toad! You are a hero to me. And you are the love of my life. If the truth makes me bias, then so be it.” There was a stern look on the warlock’s face. Magnus always hated that Alec thought so little of himself. He didn’t understand why he had such low self-esteem. “You always have been perfect.”

Alec’s face turned red and he looked down, hiding the crooked smile that pulled at his lips. Magnus always knew just what to say to leave him speechless, to make his heart skip a beat. “Oh just shut up and kiss me already,” he finally replied, still smiling his crooked smile.

Magnus smiled as he lifted a hand, gently resting his index finger curled beneath Alec’s chin, while his thumb brushed over it. He tilted the younger man’s face up, looking warmly into his lover’s eyes. “I only have eyes for you,” he whispered softly before he leaned in, their lips brushing softly. “I love you so very much.”

The younger man was still smiling his eyes slipping shut as he felt the warlock’s lips on his. “I love you too, Magnus. And I always will.”

The warlock kissed him again, brushing his lips lovingly over Alec’s in a lingering kiss. His cat eyes closed, his hand holding the back of Alec’s neck, fingers teasing into his hairline. When he broke the kiss again, he rest his forehead against Alec’s, a smile on his lips. “You take care of the world Alexander, so let me take care of you.”

“We’ll take care of each other,” Alec replied, unable to rid himself of the smile. “Can we stay here? For just a little while longer?”

“Of course we can, Magnus replied, slipping his arms back around his lover.

Alec relaxed against the warlock, his head resting on the other’s shoulder as they fell into a comfortable silence enjoying each other’s company. He tried to fight off the exhaustion that was slowly tugging him to sleep, but it was no use. His heavy eyes fell shut and he was soon sleeping in the comfort of Magnus’s embrace, but not before he heard the other whisper.

“You stole my heart, Alexander, and I will always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I strive to be a better writer so if you have any feedback or suggestions I'd like to hear!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
